youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Haddad
Drew Haddad (born ) is an American vlogger and video essayist from Michigan. Drew's content mostly consists of vlogs on recent/current events or other specific topics. 'Usernames' Drew has had different usernames over the course of his channel's lifetime: *drewHTWO48 (2012-2015) *DrewRadlad (2015-2018) *Drew Haddad (2018-Present) 'YouTube Career' Daily Vlogs (2013 - Present) From July 2014 until April 2017 Drew's content mainly consisted of daily vlogs of his life in high school with friends (preceded by 10 non-daily vlogs throughout 2013). In April 2017 he announced he'd be taking a break to make them less frequent, there would be a revival of it later that year, again being cancelled in October. In 2018, Drew began a weekly vlog series that lasted for about 4 months. Since, he's made vlogs on occasion. Hetalia (2015 - 2018) Drew's channel grew exponentially in mid-2015 with a surge of popularity of his videos about the anime Hetalia (vlogs, animations, vine compilations, skits), amassing him about 8,000 subscribers. Drew has since quit making them, citing unhappiness with them. 'Hetalia Confessions (2016 - 2017)' Starting in 2016, Drew created 10 episodes where he'd pick on members of the Hetalia fandom's sexual desires with Hetalia characters. The series would become his most successful show, holding several of his most-viewed video spots, even holding the top spot for a year and a half. The series ended in early 2017, along with Drew's general departure from Hetalia-related content. Drew&A (2016 - Present) Drew&A is an sparatically updated parody series of Q&A videos. Drew vs. the World (2017 - Present) In late 2017, Drew began a series where he talks about news and current events while browsing Reddit, now his most regular series. He has used this platform on several occasions to promote "Subscribe to PewDiePie". "Subscribe to PewDiePie" Activism (2019) Drew began pledging support to PewDiePie in the battle against T-Series for the most subscribed-slot on YouTube. He first talked about the battle on his podcast (episode titled "SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE",) followed by episodes of Drew vs. the World discussing highlights of the war. Drew also created a video titled "Bitch Lasagna played on a Bitch Lasagna", showing him being hit with lasagna ingredients to the beat of the song. Drew has jokingly called PewDiePie his "second" or "backup" channel, referencing his video "Face Reveal", posted in July 2018. 'Film Reviews (2019 - Present)' In June 2019, Drew began regularly posting movie reviews, something he's spoken before about wanting to do. In September 2019, Drew launched "DrewHaddadVevo" where he posts initial thoughts on movies, film news, and trailers. Other Channels *Pants (Second Channel, Vlog Channel) *DrewHaddadVevo (Movie Reviews) 'Movie Reviews & Scores' 2019 *Toy Story 4 (6/10) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (7/10) *The Lion King 2019 (1/10) *Yesterday (3/10) *Once Upon a Time...in Hollywood (7/10) *The Farewell (6/10) *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (1/10) *The Peanut Butter Falcon (7/10) *Invader ZIM: Enter the Florpus (7/10) *Good Boys (4/10) *Between Two Ferns: The Movie (3/10) *Joker (6/10) *The Addams Family (1/10) *Gemini Man (3/10) *Shaun the Sheep: Farmageddon (6/10) *The Lighthouse (10/10) 'Subscriber Milestones' *100 Subscribers - July 2015 *1,000 Subsribers - March 2016 *10,000 Subscribers - July 2018 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Reviewers